The Guardian
by white-tiger2200
Summary: When Kari gets sick, T.K. swears to stay by her side no matter what. But Kari dies and T.K. feels upset that he can't protect her anymore. Then he has dreams about her. What can he do? *New chapter up!*
1. A Surprise Party

This is my first fan-fic! *Yay!* So, I just would like to say that it gets better and that I'll try to update as soon as I get new chapters finished! (A special thank-u to Squirrel who gave me my first review!)  
  
"Wait up T.K.!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Hurry!" he yelled back as they rushed towards Kari's house.  
  
"Oh come on!" she whined playfully.  
  
"Fine..." T.K. replied with a wink.  
  
"You always run off like that!"  
  
"But you're it, I'm supposed to run!" he winked again.  
  
"Oh come on, we're not playing tag T.K. Hey, were's our brothers?" Kari questioned when she noticed they weren't inside her house. "Didn't you say they'd be here?"  
  
"SURPRISE!" Matt and Tai yelled as they jumped up from behind the couch and threw confetti. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Matt, Tai and T.K. chorused together. Kari was so happy and surprised that she almost started to cry.  
  
"Oh thanks you guys! You didn't have to..."  
  
But if that wasn't enough, the rest of her digidestined friends came out of the kitchen all wearing party hats and carrying a beautiful cake.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Kari! Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang. When they finished, they all broke out cheering.  
  
"Oh you guys!" Kari squealed with joy as she wiped away a tear. All the digidestined were there. Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Ken, Yolei, Cody and Davis all came with gifts and food for their spectacular surprise party for Kari.  
  
And as if all the surprises that had already happened weren't enough, there was more. "Let's open presents now!" T.K. annouced. Suddenly, there were several knocks on the front door.  
  
"Who could that be?" Kari asked as she got up. "All my friends are already here!"  
  
"SURPRISE!" There standing at the front door were all of the digidestined's digimon plus two other digimon Kari and her friends had befriended in the digiworld.  
  
They all held small boxes with gifts inside. "We're here to join the party!" Tai's digimon Agumon exclaimed.  
  
"Come in!" They all hurried in, excited. Agumon, Patamon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Armadillamon, Gomamom, Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Leomon and Wizardmon all came in and put their gifts in a pile.  
  
Wizardmon, who had been deleted a few years before was now back. He'd been recently brought back by Izzy, with the help of Joe and Ken. Ken had learned a lot of valueable information about the Digital World when he'd been Emperor, so he was able to help Izzy with most of it.  
  
Unfortunately, about a year and a half ago, Kari's digimon Gatomon had been deleted in a very serious battle. Izzy, Joe and Ken hadn't been able to find her yet and promised to search until they found her and brought her back.  
  
Everyone had a great time at the party, especially Kari. Her friends had made such a perfect surprise party, especially when they'd got all their digimon friends to come. Even though Kari recieved presents from her friends, she felt her real gifts were all her friends' presence at her party.  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it... The first chapter! I promise to add a second chapter really soon! Please review! 


	2. A Twist Of Fate

After all her friends had left, Kari sat happily thinking of what a great time she'd had. But she insisted on helping Matt, Tai and T.K. clean up what was left.  
  
"You guys all made such a fuss over me, the least I can do is help with cleaning it up!" Kari exclaimed when they told her to sit.  
  
"Oh fine!" Matt and T.K. gave in.  
  
"I'm not giving in that easily!" Tai announced. "It's your birthday!"  
  
"I want to help!" Kari replied stubbornly.  
  
"Fine. How about you put your gifts away then. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
________ ~*~ ________  
  
The next day, Matt and T.K. arrived to meet Kari and Tai to hang out later. Matt and Tai went into the kitchen to grab some snacks while T.K. and Kari grabbed the back packs. "I was thinking that maybe we should walk aways and then just take the bus straight to the mall afterward. I think it would do us some good, I mean walking and all. What do you think Kari?" T.K. asked, as he grabbed some stuff from a closet.  
  
There was silence. "Kari?" He turned around to find her looking faint. "Kari!" he cried as he dashed and caught her as she fell to the ground. "Oh my God! Tai! Matt! Help!" T.K. screamed frantically.  
  
Matt and Tai rushed in. "What happened?!" Tai cried, rushing to his sister.  
  
"I... I really don't know!" T.K. admitted, studdering.  
  
"I'll call 9-11!" Matt exclaimed running to the phone.  
  
"She's still breathing!" Tai sighed, relieved. "But it sounds like it's hard for her! They better hurry!"  
  
"I just pray she'll be all right!" T.K. whispered as he gently held her close, as if to give her protection from any other harm, even though he had a feeling this was bad, REALLY BAD.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the second chapter! I know, it was short and it probably wasn't all that great. But it got a bit more exciting, right? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	3. I'm your Guardian

Author's Note: Terribly sorry! I would have had this chapter on sooner, but I accidentally erased it on my computer, and I had to start over again! I hope you enjoy!  
  
At the hospital, the doctors offered no explanation, which made everyone, especially T.K., nervous wrecks. They waited impatiently on some chairs, in what apparently was the waiting room in the emergency ward.  
  
Suddenly, Tai heard two familiar voices at the front desk behind them. He turned quickly. "Mom! Dad!" Tai called in a raspy voice, as if he hadn't used it in awhile.  
  
"Tai!" Mrs. Kamiya exclaimed, running towards him. Mr. Kamiya followed. They hugged Tai.  
  
"Where is she?" Mr. Kamiya asked quickly.  
  
"She's in there," Tai pointed to a door in front of them, which suddenly opened, and a doctor walked out. Everyone jumped up and began to ask questions all at once.  
  
The doctor raised his hand in response. They all went silent.  
  
"Kari's fine," he started. "But there's a few things I need to explain first. Please, sit down," he invited, motioning to the chairs. T.K. sat down, even more worried. Whatever the doctor had to say, it had to be bad, it just had to!  
  
"Kari's fine as I said. However, we think the cause of all this may be linked to the illness she had as a child. We took some tests, so that we could be sure, but we won't get the results until a little later. But, in the meantime, Kari will be fine. It looks as though she went unconscious earlier," the doctor explained. Everyone let out their breath, which they realized they'd been holding.  
  
"So she'll be fine then?" Mrs. Kamiya asked, trying to make sure of the doctors words.  
  
"Yes, she should be alright. She may be able to go home as early as tomorrow, considering she gets a good rest," the doctor confirmed.  
  
"Good!" Mr. Kamiya looked relieved.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I'm Doctor Teketo!" He shook hands with everyone. "We've moved her into the overnight ward if you'd like to see her. Come with me and I'll show you to her room." He motioned kindly for them to follow.  
  
When they arrived, he stopped. "She's there, in the fourth room to the left, #403. I'm afraid I have to go, but I hope to talk to you later about the test results when they come in." He looked at Kari's parents as he finished.  
  
"Thank you!" Mr. Kamiya exclaimed, shaking Dr. Teketo's hand.  
  
"You're welcome, but I'm just doing my job!" Dr. Teketo admitted, smiling kindly. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye!" everyone exclaimed together. Nervously, they made their way to Room 403, Kari's room. Mr. Kamiya opened the door, and everyone piled in.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kari appeared to be fully awake and alert. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya hugged their daughter.  
  
"Are you ok honey?" Mrs. Kamiya asked, stroking Kari's hair.  
  
"Yes, I am mom. I'm just a bit tired."  
  
"That's good!" Mr. Kamiya smiled.  
  
"T.K., I'm sorry for fainting back there. You looked pretty scared!"  
  
"You did kinda freak us out back there!" Tai admitted.  
  
"Yeah," T.K. agreed, "But as long as you're ok, then so am I." Kari smiled.  
  
---------------------~*~--------------  
  
Kari was able to go home the next day, although a nurse visited her house everyday to check up on her. On school days, T.K. came over after school with Kari's homework, and her "Get Well" cards from the other students. He insisted on staying to talk and help out where he was needed. If she was too tired, T.K. even carried her from her room to the living room or the kitchen, and back again.  
  
But the time came when it looked as if Kari would be staying home for good. She grew too tired to keep up with her work, and even too tired sometimes to roam her house alone. And even in this time, T.K. stayed to help her, even until the late evening if he was needed.  
  
Kari didn't understand why, so she decided to ask him one night as he carried her to bed. "T.K., why is it you're doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" he replied calmly.  
  
"THIS! Helping me. I don't understand." He looked at her as he tucked her in.  
  
"I'm your guardian. Isn't this my duty?" he smiled. His reply was from then on, always the same.  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's the end of this chapter. (For now.) The next chapter will explain what T.K. means by him being Kari's Guardian through the use of a flashback! So stay tuned, and I'll write it as fast as I can! Once again, thanks for putting up with me and my lateness with this chapter! ^_^ 


	4. The Promise

___________________The Promise__________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The digidestined watched in horror as the attack hit Angewoman full force. Kari screamed and fainted. Angemon launched a counter attack, and the enemy was defeated at last, but at what cost?  
  
Angemon caught his friend and gently placed her down onto the ground. All the digidestined, except for Tai, T.K. and Davis (who were attending to Kari) ran over.  
  
"T.K.!" Angemon called, "Please come here!" He got up and ran over, concerned.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I want you two to promise me something." Angewoman murmured.  
  
"Anything!" T.K. exclaimed.  
  
"Take care of Kari for me, please. If anything happens. take care of her."  
  
"I'll guard her with my life!" Angemon vowed.  
  
"Yes. I promise!" T.K. looked back, and saw that Kari was slowly coming to. "I'll be her Guardian until the end. I promise."  
  
"Thanks!" Angewoman smiled. "Tell her I'm sorry, and goodbye." "We will." everyone promised together. At that moment, Angewoman broke into a thousand pieces and was deleted. 


End file.
